james8dean3037fandomcom-20200216-history
Sofia Vergara
| birth_place = Barranquilla, Atlántico, Colombia | death_date = | death_place = | othername = La Toti | occupation = Actress, comedian, model, television host | yearsactive = 1995–present | spouse = | children = 1 | domesticpartner = | website = sofiavergara.com }} Sofía Margarita Vergara Vergara (born July 10, 1972) is a Colombian actress, comedian, television hostess, and model. Vergara had been widely known for co-hosting two television shows for Spanish-language television network Univisión in the late 1990s. Her first notable acting job in English was in the 2003 film Chasing Papi. Subsequently, she appeared in films, including two Tyler Perry films, Meet the Browns (2008) and Madea Goes to Jail (2009), receiving an ALMA Award nomination for the latter. Vergara's success on television has earned her roles in recent films, The Smurfs (2011), New Year's Eve (2011), Happy Feet Two (2011) The Three Stooges (2012), and Escape From Planet Earth (2013) Vergara currently stars on the ABC series Modern Family as Gloria Delgado-Pritchett, for which she was nominated for three Golden Globe Awards, three Primetime Emmy Awards, and three Screen Actors Guild Awards for Best Comedy Actress. Early life Vergara was born in Barranquilla, Colombia. Her mother, Margarita Vergara Dávila de Vergara, is a housewife, and her father, Julio Enrique Vergara Robayo, produced cattle for the meat industry. "Toti" was the nickname given to Vergara by her five brothers and sisters and many cousins. She grew up in her hometown of Barranquilla, and was raised as a devout Catholic in a well-off family, attending a private bilingual Spanish/English school, known as Marymount School Barranquilla. After a marriage at 18 and divorce two years later, Vergara studied pre-dentistry at a university in Colombia for three years. Then, many opportunities arose for her to work in modeling and in show business, and Vergara decided to pursue them, leaving her undergraduate/pre-dentistry studies two semesters shy of her undergraduate degree. Soon she decided to move to Miami, Florida, to take advantage of opportunities and to move away from unrest in Colombia (her older brother was murdered in 1998 during an attempt to kidnap him). She brought her son, mother and sister with her. Her cousin and adopted sister, Sandra, is also a television actress in the United States. Career Vergara was discovered by a photographer while walking on a Colombian beach.Stated on Inside the Actors Studio, 2011 Soon she was presented with offers in modeling and television work, and she considered accepting them despite being raised both conservatively and religiously. According to an article in the January 2002 issue of Maxim, Vergara was "apprehensive about doing her first television commercial—until her Catholic schoolteachers gave her their personal permission to take the assignment."[http://www.maximonline.com/articles/index.aspx?a_id=3814&src=fc Sofia Vergara in Maxim magazine] Vergara made her first appearance as a performer at the age of seventeen in a Pepsi commercial that was widely broadcast in Latin America. At the age of 20, Vergara moved to Bogotá, Colombia, where she worked as a runway model and on television. From 1995 to 1998, she was co-host with Fernando Fiore of Fuera de serie ("Out of the Ordinary" or "Over-the-Top"), a travel series that sent her to exotic places around the world. It was telecast on the international Univisión Spanish-language television network, and it made her a star in the Latin American market. It also gave Vergara television exposure in the United States via the Univisión stations there. She co-hosted the Univisión show A que no te atreves ("I Dare You"). She appeared as a guest star in the season-four opening of the HBO series Entourage. Besides runway and catalog modeling work, Vergara did independent projects. She was photographed for posters and swimsuit calendars in 1998, 2000, and 2002. ]] Vergara is tall and has naturally blond hair, although for movies and television, she is sometimes asked to dye it brown to make her look more typically Latina. Vergara was under an exclusive television contract with Univisión for several years, and after it expired she accepted a role with the ABC network in the United States. Vergara appeared on the ABC situation comedies Hot Properties and The Knights of Prosperity. She currently stars on the ABC sitcom Modern Family as Gloria Delgado-Pritchett, for which she was nominated for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series for 2010, 2011 and 2012Sofia Vergara Emmy Award Winner along with a Golden Globe Award, and three Screen Actors Guild Awards nominations. Vergara plays Alicia Oviedo in the television show Amas de Casa Desesperadas, the Colombian version of Desperate Housewives. Her character is essentially the Colombian counterpart to the Mary Alice Young character in the American show. She also appeared on the ABC drama Dirty Sexy Money as Jeremy Darling's love interest. Vergara has made guest appearances in the Mexican telenovela Fuego En La Sangre. In 2009, Vergara had a five-week stint on Broadway as "Mama" Morton in the revival of Chicago. In 2011, Vergara was supposed to star in The Paperboy, an independent drama directed by Lee Daniels. When shooting was delayed for a week (which conflicted with Vergara shooting Season 3 of Modern Family), she was forced to drop out.Fleming, Mike. (June 23, 2011) Sofia Vergara Cancels ‘The Paperboy’. Deadline.com. Retrieved on June 28, 2011. In July 2011, she finished filming for the Farrelly brothers' The Three Stooges, which The Daily Beast described as her first lead role in a film. Vergara has stated, "I play a mean woman that tries to manipulate the Three Stooges into killing her husband so that she gets all the money." In April 2012, she appeared in her son Manolo's YouTube web series Vida con Toty.[http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3D21FA69B4C8260A Mi Vida con Toty]. YouTube. Retrieved January 3, 2012. Vergara was the highest-earning woman in U.S. television, taking in $19 million for the past 12 months on a list released by Forbes.com on July 18, 2012. In 2008, Vergara was 62 on Maxim magazine's "Hot 100" list. She was named one of People magazine's "50 most beautiful people" and has been recognized by both the Hollywood Reporter and Billboard as one of the most influential Latinas in Hollywood. Endorsements In 2011, Vergara was named the new face of CoverGirl, with advertisements to debut in January 2012. In April 2011, Vergara debuted in a Diet Pepsi commercial with David Beckham, and again appeared in a Diet Pepsi commercial in January 2012. In 2011, it was announced that Vergara is designing a clothing line for K-Mart targeting soccer moms, and appeared in a number of commercials for Comcast's Xfinity brand.Sofia Vergara Of 'Modern Family' Is New Xfinity Spokeswoman Personal life Vergara was married at the age of 18 to her childhood sweetheart, Joe Gonzalez. She gave birth to their son in September 1992. In 1998, Vergara's older brother, Rafael, was murdered on the streets of Bogota, Colombia. On May 9, 2011, Vergara's younger brother, Julio, was deported from the United States to Colombia after being arrested in April; Julio also had a longtime drug addiction and previous brushes with the law. "To see somebody dying over 10 years, little by little, that's the worst punishment," Vergara told Parade magazine. "Now he's like another person." Vergara was diagnosed with thyroid cancer in 2000. She had her thyroid removed, underwent iodine radiation therapy and made a full recovery. She now takes medication daily to control the symptoms of hypothyroidism. On July 10, 2012, it was reported that Vergara and her businessman boyfriend Nick Loeb were engaged. Filmography Awards References External links * * * *"Interview with actress Sofia Vergara", So Hood Magazine, October 15, 2008 *Churchville, Sarah. "Sofia Vergara", South Beach Magazine, no date *"Q&A Sessions: Sofia Vergara", nocheLatina.com, May 5, 2009 * Sofia Vergara at Emmys.com Category:1972 births Category:Cancer survivors Category:Colombian television actresses Category:Colombian emigrants to the United States Category:Colombian female models Category:Colombian Roman Catholics Category:Living people Category:Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Barranquilla Category:20th-century actresses Category:21st-century actresses Category:Colombian telenovela actresses Category:Colombian film actresses